


Heart’s Blood

by rebecca_selene



Category: Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Illnesses, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling in love with the very princess she cursed, Maleficent must seek a unicorn’s blood for the potion that can heal Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart’s Blood

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2011 [](http://journeystory.livejournal.com/profile)[**journeystory**](http://journeystory.livejournal.com/) Big Bang  
>  Artwork by [](http://slr2moons.livejournal.com/profile)[**slr2moons**](http://slr2moons.livejournal.com/)

  
[   
](http://slr2moons.livejournal.com/148462.html)   


Maleficent rubbed her temples. Curse her and her impulsive anger. This whole predicament was entirely of her own doing, and she could only hope that her plan would work.

Suddenly hands rested on her shoulders, startling her. Blonde hair filled her vision as her lover leaned around to kiss her soundly on the lips.

“Spooked you?” Aurora asked, withdrawing from Maleficent’s face. She turned away and coughed delicately.

“Indeed.” Maleficent smiled. “You grow sneakier every day.”

“And you grow less aware of my presence,” Aurora teased. “What has you so distracted that you didn’t hear me open that creaky door of yours?”

Maleficent gestured toward the bowl full of water over which she hovered. “Scrying.”

“Who is that?” Aurora asked, peering over Maleficent’s shoulder at the wavering image of a young woman.

“A unicorn,” Maleficent answered distractedly. She widened the scrying field, trying to spot a landmark to let her know where she could actually find the blasted creature in the real world.

“She didn’t look much like a unicorn,” Aurora said doubtfully.

“Not to the untrained eye, no. Magic clouds her true form, but she is a unicorn nonetheless.” Suddenly water filled her scrying bowl, and for a moment, Maleficent thought she lost her connection. But then a line of sand and rocks came into view, and she realized she was looking at the edge of the sea. She moved the view out even more, and a steep cliff with a sorry excuse for a tower appeared. “Aha!”

“What is it?” Aurora asked. “Is that where the unicorn lives?”

“Certainly not,” Maleficent replied, now sifting through her multitude of scrolls. “No self-respecting immortal would live in such decay, unicorns least of all. They prefer the forests.”

“I never saw a unicorn when I lived in the forest,” Aurora said wistfully.

Maleficent ignored the swift pang of regret that coursed through her at the mention of Aurora’s secretive childhood. “Yes, well, one certainly will not come to you now, will it?” she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Aurora grinned wickedly. “Not a complete loss, I’m sure. But why does this one interest you so much?”

Finally pulling out the map she required, Maleficent spread it out on her stone workbench. “Your father’s kingdom lies here,” she said, pointing to a spot near the bottom of the meticulously-drawn continent. “But look how snow already falls where this unicorn is and how the sun already sets there. Yet it is not long past midday here, and autumn leaves still grace our trees. So,” Maleficent continued, dragging her finger to the top right corner of the continent, “this tower must lie in this kingdom by the sea, to the north and east of us.”

“That’s all very fascinating, but why should you care where the girl—unicorn—is?” Aurora asked again.

Maleficent paused, and then she answered, “Because she is going to save your life.”

Aurora’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I need her blood for a potion. The stasis spell I put on you will not last forever, but I have found a curative potion. Her immortality is an essential ingredient to restore your health.”

“I see. How much blood do you need?”

“Not much.”

“But why a unicorn? You are immortal. Could you not use your own blood?”

Maleficent shook her head. “I created the spell.” Maleficent winced at the reminder of her own complicity in Aurora’s impending demise. “The curative must use pure blood to counteract the evil in the spell’s making.”

“But why _this_ unicorn? Surely one lives much closer, on a safer path.”

Maleficent shook her head again. “I have found no other. Perhaps their magic cloaks them. Perhaps the unicorn’s human disguise makes her visible to my eyes. I do not know. But I must go to her.”

“And you are sure this potion will work?”

“Yes. Not only will it cure you, but you will become immortal as well.” Maleficent took a deep breath. “I desire this very much,” she said quietly.

Aurora nodded. “Very well. I will start packing immediately.”

“You? Certainly not,” Maleficent said. “I must do this alone.”

“What? Why?” Aurora protested. “It is too far for you to fly, and it is too dangerous for you to go alone.”

Maleficent sighed. “Darling, you are too ill,” she explained. “I cannot have you die on the way to retrieving the final ingredient for your cure.”

Fury etched into Aurora’s face. “I forbid it.” Maleficent raised her eyebrows. “I am a princess, _darling_ , and princesses outrank witches,” Aurora said smugly.

Said witch grasped said princess and kissed her thoroughly. Resting her forehead on Aurora’s, Maleficent said, “I love you, and I _shall_ save you.” And, lest she get caught with tears on her cheeks, she whisked herself out of the room.

***

In the days following, Maleficent spent hours alternately ensuring her stock of other necessary ingredients for the potion and carefully watching Aurora for signs of decline. Her heart jumped every time Aurora stumbled on the stairs or took too long to steady her spoon in her hand. Maleficent hated to leave her, and they spent their nights in desperate, passionate embrace, but when Aurora began to misjudge distances and bruised herself walking into doorways instead of through them, Maleficent could put off her departure no longer.

“My love,” she said one afternoon, not looking up from her scrying bowl as Aurora brought lunch into her workroom, “I must leave tomorrow.”

“Indeed,” Aurora said stiffly.

“I shall leave Diablo with you. He will look after…watch over things, and I shall take my mirror so you can contact me at any time.” She glanced up from the image of the unicorn on one of the castle’s balconies.

Aurora stood with her arms crossed. It took Maleficent a moment to realize that her lover wore a white long-sleeved shirt under her blue sleeveless dress; the bleached color blended with Aurora’s sickly pallor a little too well. Maleficent’s sudden feeling of distress almost caused her to miss Aurora’s next words.

The witch looked up into the princess’s eyes sharply. “What did you say?” she asked in disbelief.

Aurora’s eyes narrowed. “I see the way you look at her. A creature of light and beauty…and immortality. Tempting, no?”

“You are the only creature who tempts me, Aurora.”

“Then why did you curse me?” the princess bit back.

Maleficent snorted humorlessly. “Child molestation lies outside even my purview.”

“No, but you’re perfectly fine with sentencing them to death!”

“Enough!” Maleficent commanded. A thunderclap sounded outside, making the windows rattle. Aurora stared her down. “When I cursed you, I…made a mistake. I shall do what I must to reverse that magic, and I require that unicorn—regardless of her form,” she added when Aurora inhaled sharply, “for the cure. You will heed me, my love, or so help me, I shall show you all the hospitality that I showed your precious prince in his misguided attempts to rescue you from me.”

Silence crackled between the two immobile figures. Finally, Aurora stepped to the doorway, saying, “You are too cruel, Maleficent. This isn’t over.”

“When I have reversed the spell,” Maleficent said to Aurora’s retreating back, “I shall spend all of eternity making it up to you.”

Aurora snorted and slammed the door behind her.

***

They ate a strained meal that night. But when Maleficent entered the library afterward, Aurora closed her book and leveled a conciliatory gaze at the witch.

“You leave in the morning,” she stated without heat.

“Yes. I estimate the journey will take two weeks.” Maleficent sat on the armrest next to Aurora and stroked her hair. She stopped quickly when the thin strands separated from Aurora’s head and tangled in her fingers.

“And you only need the unicorn’s blood?” Aurora asked.

“Yes. The potion is already brewing. You will only need to monitor it. Make sure it stays sunrise yellow and thin,” Maleficent instructed.

“Natural fire or magical?” Aurora rested her head against Maleficent’s side.

“Magical. You need not worry about keeping it going.”

“Must it be stirred?”

Maleficent nodded. “Once a day, at the sun’s highest point in the sky, seven times widdershins.”

Aurora sighed. “And how long after you add the unicorn’s blood before I can drink the potion?”

“Immediately, thank goodness. It should not take long to retrieve all the materials I can from the unicorn’s body for extra potions ingredients, and I shall return with haste.”

Aurora turned to face Maleficent. “Body? The unicorn must die?” she asked, her eyes widening.

“I am afraid so. There is no other way to retrieve the heart’s blood.”

“It seems…excessively cruel to kill such a beautiful animal.”

“Should I be jealous now?”

Aurora glared at her. “Do not be silly. It just seems…unfair.”

“A life for a life. I would give mine, if only my blood would suffice.”

Aurora shook her head, her features softening. She leaned toward Maleficent, her hand reaching out to cup the witch’s cheek. “Do not even think such a thing. I would sooner fall down dead right now than face an eternity without you.”

Maleficent closed her eyes and tilted into to Aurora’s embrace. “May it never come to such an impasse.”

***

When morning dawned the next day, Aurora accompanied Maleficent in the carriage to the edge of the tower’s grounds. She sat in stony silence, but when the time came for Maleficent to move on alone, she threw herself into the witch’s arms.

“Come back to me,” she whispered into Maleficent’s shoulder.

“I shall,” Maleficent said.

Aurora pulled her head up. “Quickly,” she ordered, although the tears on her cheeks belied the force of her word.

“I promise,” Maleficent said, and she kissed her princess for a long moment before turning away sharply. “Take care of her, pet,” she said to Diablo, who cawed and perched himself on Aurora’s shoulder.

Maleficent shook the reins and rode without looking back, but the dark circles under her lover’s eyes stayed in her mind for a long while.

***

Aurora mirror-called Maleficent that night. The silver frame of the round, hand-held glass glowed brightly from inside the carriage, and Maleficent left her campfire to retrieve it.

“Is something wrong?” she asked when Aurora’s image filled the mirror, a frown on her face.

“It’s so _quiet_ here,” Aurora complained.

Maleficent almost laughed. “It is quiet even when I am there.”

Aurora waved her hand impatiently, as if brushing away a fly. “I can sense your presence anywhere in the castle, and it’s gone now.”

“Anyone would think you had been raised a spoiled princess, not a woodsgirl,” Maleficent said mildly. When Aurora merely glared at her, Maleficent continued, “I went a few miles more today than I expected. I shall be back soon, my sweet.”

“Good. Good night, my love.” Aurora placed her hand up to her mirror, and Maleficent met it with her own.

“Good night, princess.” Maleficent ended the connection and returned to her meal. Even with the cushioned chair she’d conjured and the bedroll she’d brought with her, the amenities lacked the distinct sense of home she’d become accustomed to with Aurora in her domain.

Maleficent smiled into the firelight as she recalled Aurora’s courage in coming to her lair. The princess had posed as a disciple of the dark arts wanting to study under the tutelage of the Mistress of All Evil. And Maleficent had believed her, when really Aurora had come to weasel her own cure out of the witch.

Somewhere along the way, Maleficent had fallen for the bright, willful, increasingly sharp-tongued young woman. Thank goodness she hadn’t killed her when she discovered the princess’s betrayal; her anger had been so great, and she had come so close. But Aurora convinced the witch of her returned love, and Maleficent had enjoyed the proof of that love since.

Memories of the months between Aurora’s sixteenth birthday and the beginning of her decline accompanied Maleficent into her dreams.

***

The next days proved uneventful. Maleficent spoke with Aurora each night an hour after sundown, easing her lover’s concern and taking stock of Aurora’s health. Maleficent could not see any drastic change in Aurora’s condition, but then again, she only saw her for a short time each day and through a tiny mirror. Her dreams did nothing to assuage her fears.

The other travelers Maleficent passed on the road gathered their children closer and avoided her eyes, keeping their horses to the farthest side of the path or stopping until she had gone on ahead. After one man pointed a gnarled finger at her and raised the alarm to the witch’s presence—as if everyone else could not see her with their own eyes, she’d thought bemusedly—and incited a mob of suddenly brave commoners complete with pitchforks, Maleficent had struck the tines of their makeshift weapons with lightning, causing a flurry of running among the fools. From them on, Maleficent cloaked herself with magic; no use wasting time with the uneducated ingrates when she had a homecoming with her princess to attend.

She did not, however, expect to encounter another magical creature along the way, one who could easily see through a simple disguise. Maleficent sensed the other’s presence long before she could see it, and her back stiffened, but she continued on as if unconcerned.

The other came at her from the sky, body growing larger with each passing moment. Its formidable wings buffeted her with gusts of wind, but Maleficent held her position.

“Hello, Celaeno,” Maleficent said calmly when she came within hearing distance. The creature rushed at her, wings flapping, screeching loudly enough to make the ground shudder.

The harpy veered off at the last minute, just as Maleficent knew she would. Celaeno hovered, keeping up with the pace of the carriage as Maleficent continued to ride.

“Witch,” Celaeno hissed.

“Harpy,” Maleficent acknowledged.

“I have no use for witches,” Celaeno sneered. “Not since the last one captured me. Why dare you to enter my territory?”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. “ _Your_ territory? And what witch would dare bind you?”

The harpy landed on the roof of the carriage, her claws digging into the soft wood. Maleficent opted to look forward instead of crane her neck up to stare at the hideous beast. If the harpy decided to tear her heart out, she would rather not see it coming.

“Mommy Fortuna,” Celaeno replied, venom in her voice.

Maleficent’s eyes widened. “Mommy Fortuna? She must be desperate indeed to resort to caging immortals. Desperate and foolish.”

“Was,” the harpy cackled. “Mommy Fortuna paid for her stubbornness, and you would do well not to follow in her footsteps, witch.”

“I have no intention of harming you,” Maleficent reassured her. “My path does not lie with you.”

Celaeno shifted; Maleficent could hear the wood groaning under the pressure. “And where does it lie, immortal?”

“Ahead.” Maleficent nodded toward the path. “For knowledge of a cure.”

“What ails you, sister?”

Maleficent paused, wary of the harpy’s supposed concern. Slowly, she said, “It is not I, but the one I love. A curse has befallen her, and I must lift it.”

“A curse, a curse. What kind of curse?”

“Death.”

The harpy screeched, and Maleficent struggled to keep the horses in check.

“Death,” Celaeno repeated. “The only cure for death is immortality. You seek an immortal’s blood. You seek my blood! Liar! Witch! Fraud!” She stomped on the roof, wings flapping.

“No!” Maleficent cried. “I seek a unicorn’s blood!”

The harpy quieted immediately. “A unicorn, is that so? A unicorn, yes, I know which one. She freed me, yes, the fool. I would have gone after her when I finished with the witch, but she was gone, with that fool magician as well. Ohhh, to sink my claws and beak in her…”

Maleficent didn’t know half of what she had muttered, but that the harpy and the unicorn had met became clear. “Where did the unicorn go?” she asked. She had a guide and an idea, yes, but confirmation would suit fine as well.

“Disappeared,” Celaeno said. “She did not run away from me, the smart fool. Beautiful, though.”

Maleficent nodded. “Yes. That is the point of the immortal blood I need for the cure: innocence.”

Celaeno cackled. “And neither you nor I can help with that, eh, sister?” She cackled again and rose from the carriage roof. “Very well, travel safely in these lands, sister, and complete your task.” And she flew off before Maleficent could reply.

Maleficent heaved a sigh of relief. She knew that, had the harpy attacked, she could have defended herself, but some battles were better off unfought.

***

“A _what_?” Aurora’s screech rivaled that of the harpy, and the mirror in Maleficent’s hand shook with the force of it.

“A harpy,” Maleficent repeated evenly. “Celaeno, to be exact. I mentioned her once to you.”

“Yes, and you said to never engage with one because they are so dangerous and quick to anger!” Aurora’s face turned redder and redder.

“Darling, I am _fine_ ,” Maleficent said through gritted teeth. “Calm down.”

“Do not tell me how to react!” Aurora ran a hand through her hair, and Maleficent winced when strands broke off and tangled in her fingers. Aurora looked at her hand for a moment in disgust before shaking it out and facing the mirror again. “I hate not being with you,” she spat. “This was a foolish quest.”

“It is necessary, and like I said, I am fine. You could not help me in your condition anyway.”

Aurora glared. “Do. Not. Remind. Me.” And she ended the connection.

Maleficent shook her head and left the carriage. She fed the horses, covered them in heavy blankets, and resumed the seat she had taken earlier while eating her evening meal. With her back against the tree and a warming spell around her, she studied the castle turrets visible in the distance. It looked ready to fall into the sea below it, and Maleficent’s disdain for the aged King Haggard renewed now that she could see his kingdom’s decay with her own eyes.

Her domain wasn’t the most hospitable of places either, but then again, she only had a bird and a princess to care for after she had sent away her idiot goons. Not an entire kingdom.

As she fell asleep, she wondered what kind of reception she would receive in Haggard’s court and exactly how unwilling he would be to part with the unicorn.

***

Aside from the seagulls and the crashing of waves against stone far below the bridge, no sounds or signs of life greeted Maleficent. She dismounted the carriage, untethered the horses, and approached the front door before anyone finally revealed themselves.

A man in full body armor clanked his way toward her. Despite the metal surrounding his body, he moved with the precision of a seasoned soldier. Maleficent raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her staff.

“Who are you?” the lone soldier asked gruffly, hand on the sword hilt in his belt.

“I have business with your king,” Maleficent replied.

“What kind of business?”

“ _My_ business. Now take me to him.” Maleficent strode past the soldier and through the front doors.

The soldier ran after her, drawing his sword and pointing it at her chest. “Who are you? Answer me, or I’ll run you through for daring to storm this castle!”

Maleficent’s eyes narrowed. “You call _this_ ”—she swept her arms around dramatically to encompass the dilapidated entrance hall—“a castle?” She smirked. “Call your king, footman, before you hurt yourself with your little toy.”

“I don’t want to hurt you—”

“Good,” Maleficent interrupted, “because you will not.” She knocked the sword away with her staff and continued down the hall. “I can look all day, footman, but leading me to him will save us both time.”

“I am _not_ a footman,” the man said, rushing after her. “I am Prince Lir, and you are unwelcome here.”

Maleficent turned an amused expression to the out-of-breath man. “A prince? And does your father always put his son to work as a servant?” She laughed, but when Lir bristled at her words, she continued, “For the last time, footman—I mean, _prince_ —take me to him.”

Lir pulled himself up to his full height, nodded, and sheathed his sword. She followed him through the drafty passages, amazed at the lack of life. Even her tower had warm lighting and hallways cleared of dust and cobwebs.

When they reached the king’s court room, Haggard’s spectral figure leaned in his chair, eyes drooping. Another man stood in the center of the room, playing cards whizzing through the air around him.

“A wizard?” Maleficent said, surprise in her voice. “So this place does have some civility after all.” The man jumped at her words, and the cards fell to the ground. “Well, _some_ civility,” she amended. She wondered if this was the magician the harpy had mentioned.

“Father, this woman wishes to see you,” Lir said, sidling up to the king’s throne.

Haggard opened his eyes but did not adjust his posture. “She has seen me. Now she may leave.”

“I have business with you, king,” Maleficent said.

“Unless you have some entertainment for me better than this poor excuse for a court magician, I have no use for your business.” Haggard placed his head in his hand and half-closed his eyes again, while the magician looked sheepish and gathered his playing cards.

Maleficent considered the king thoughtfully for a moment, then chanted,

 _Wild horses and country lamb,  
I make this statue a mortal man!_

She pointed her staff at a statue of armor, and bright red and white light shot toward it. When the room once again darkened, the armor stepped forward of its own accord, stretching its arms and bending to touch its toes.

When Maleficent felt confident that she had the men’s full attention—their wide eyes sufficed as solid proof—she waved her staff again, and the armor crumpled to the ground.

“What is your name?” Haggard asked slowly, sitting straight up on his throne.

“Maleficent.” The magician gasped.

“You know her, Schmendrick?” Lir asked.

The magician—Schmendrick—said, “I’ve heard of her.” Turning to him, Maleficent was surprised to see disdain marking his features. “She’s a witch who gave up her humanity long ago for immortality.”

Maleficent snorted. Lir opened his mouth again. “But—”

Haggard raised a hand. “Silence!” Lir closed his mouth. “And your business, witch?” the king asked.

“You have a young girl here. I wish to meet her,” Maleficent answered.

Lir frowned. “What do you want with the Lady Amalthea?”

“I have a favor to ask her. Her presence, if you please?” Maleficent held the king’s gaze.

After a long moment, Haggard nodded to Schmendrick. “Fetch the girl, then.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Schmendrick fled the room.

Maleficent, Haggard, and Lir waited in silence for several long minutes. She did not trust the speculation in Haggard’s eyes, but then again, what could he do to her?

When Lir began to tap his foot impatiently, the king shot him a disgusted look, then directed a question at Maleficent. “You will not share your business with the Lady Amalthea, will you?”

“No.”

Haggard nodded to himself as if he expected her to answer that way. “She has a secret,” he continued. Maleficent raised her eyebrows. “There is something…strange about her.” He had a faraway look in his eyes, and then he refocused on the witch. “Perhaps you will find it out for us.”

“Perhaps,” Maleficent replied noncommittally. Footsteps sounded from the passage behind her, and Schmendrick entered with two women. Maleficent dismissed the first as a homely servant unworthy of her attention, but the second…Maleficent sucked in a breath. Aurora had been right about one thing: this woman was beautiful.

The Lady Amalthea practically glided into the room, barely making any noise. She seemed to glow with an inner light, and she looked curiously at the witch with large, innocent eyes.

She was perfect for the potion.

“Molly, who is that?” Amalthea asked, her melodic whisper carrying through the room like a fresh breeze.

“I am the witch Maleficent. I have a favor to ask of you, my lady, if you would hear it.”

“I…A-all right.” Amalthea looked nervously at Maleficent, twisting her hands together.

“My princess is sick. I require a special ingredient to heal her,” Maleficent said carefully.

“And you think I have it?” Amalthea asked, confusion written on her features.

“I require unicorn blood.” Maleficent reveled in the gasps that filled the room. Amalthea just continued to stare steadily at her.

“I believe,” Haggard said calmly, “that the lady will again ask how she can help you.”

“She knows,” Maleficent said simply. “Please come with me, my lady.” Maleficent held out her hand.

Schmendrick stepped in between the witch and Amalthea. “She cannot help you,” he said firmly.

“Indeed,” Haggard said. “There are no more unicorns.”

Maleficent laughed heartily. “Oh, you poor, blind fool,” she said, turning to the king. “Surely you can see what is right under your nose?”

Haggard’s eyes narrowed. “Mabruk said the same thing before he left. But surely…” He trailed off, tilting his head at Amalthea.

“It is time for you to leave,” Lir said, stepping toward Maleficent.

“I am not leaving without what I came for.” Maleficent caught Amalthea’s eyes over Schmendrick’s head. “Come with me, my lady.”

“And what will you do with a unicorn’s blood, anyway?” the servant Molly asked, speaking up for the first time.

“I shall use it to heal my princess and give her immortality.”

Schmendrick’s face slackened with shock. “Immortality? You want to curse someone with eternal life?’

“Life is not a curse,” Maleficent replied, frowning. “She wants this as much as I do.”

“You care for her,” Amalthea said.

Maleficent nodded. “Yes. We shall spend all of time together.”

“But you’re supposed to die!” Schmendrick protested.

“Like unicorns and dragons?” Maleficent retorted smugly.

Schmendrick shook his head. “They’re creatures of magic. We’re human.”

Maleficent smirked. “Ah, but we are humans with magic. What does that make us?”

“Fools. We try to gain that which we can never truly achieve.”

“And yet, I have achieved magic and immortality.”

“For the price of your soul?”

With a scoff, Maleficent said, “What does a soul matter when I cannot die?”

Schmendrick backed away from her as if her proximity would corrupt him. “Human life has no meaning without death.”

“I beg to differ.”

“You haven’t come into your true magic yet,” he said forcefully. “That’s why you’re still immortal.”

“My true magic?” Maleficent cackled, bending over and clutching her belly in mirth. “My dear wizard, I am quite satisfied with my powers.”

“Is that why you had to come all this way just to cure your princess?”

Maleficent straightened, her amusement sliding instantly from her face. “There are none who do not fear me,” she said evenly in a low voice, eyes narrowed.

“And you’re happy with that life? With being feared and reviled for…for your evil deeds for all eternity?” Schmendrick shook his head. “No, no. I’d rather die unknown than have that fate.”

“Enough! I did not come here for a sermon. I came for the unicorn, and you, Haggard”—she turned to the king, who still watched the scene before him silently from his throne—“will release her to me.” Maleficent knocked her staff against the stone floor in emphasis.

At his father’s side, Lir tightened his grip on his sword’s hilt. Haggard steepled his fingers under his chin. “I harbor no unicorn, madam. Perhaps, though, you might stay a while. Demonstrate your…magical prowess and take this poor excuse for a wizard’s place in my court.”

Maleficent fumed. “How dare you insult me so! Very well, king. If you will not show me the unicorn, then neither shall you see her!”

Maleficent waved her arms, and lightning flashed outside.

 _May this blind man never see  
That which he refuses to give me!_

Red light flew from her staff to Haggard, surrounding him. He writhed in his throne and clutched at his eyes, screaming in pain.

Lir rushed at the witch, sword poised to run her through, but Maleficent struck him down with lightning before he could reach her.

She felt a tingle against her skin. “Magic do as you will! Magic do as you will!” She turned and saw Schmendrick directing streams of magic at her from his fingertips.

She chortled in disbelief. “‘Magic do as you will?’” she repeated. “You self-righteous imbecile!” Maleficent stepped to him and hit him over the head with her staff. “The magic does not control you! You control it!”

As the light around Haggard faded, Maleficent turned to Amalthea. “It will do you no good to run,” she said, gentling her tone just slightly at the sight of the unicorn’s wide eyes. “Come with me.”

Amalthea hesitated, then took a step toward Maleficent. “No!” Molly cried, grasping Amalthea’s hand. “You cannot take her!” she pleaded with Maleficent. “She is innocent!”

“Precisely.” Maleficent tugged Amalthea from Molly’s grasp. “Do not make me hurt you, servant. Any use the unicorn could have been to you was lost with your youth. She is still useful to me, however.”

Maleficent ran to the doorway, pulling Amalthea after her. Haggard stumbled after them, attempting to intercept their path and reaching out for Amalthea.

He missed her by several feet and groped blindly in her direction. “Witch! Heathen! The unicorn is _MINE_!” His eyes locked with Maleficent’s, seeing right through Amalthea’s figure.

Maleficent smirked, turned, and continued through the doorway, dragging Amalthea behind her and dismissing Haggard’s screams of rage. That is, until she heard him yell, “She is getting away! Stop her! Stop her!”

The ground rumbled, and Amalthea gasped in fear. “Oh no!” she cried. “He’s called the Red Bull!”

 _Red Bull?_ Maleficent thought as they crossed the entrance hall, dust falling all around them. _What is that?_

She found out as soon as she crossed the threshold. Fire filled her vision, and a wave of searing heat knocked her onto her side, Amalthea falling beside her. Maleficent looked for her attacker and saw a giant, flaming bull…just as Amalthea had said.

She didn’t know what magic Haggard had used to conjure such a beast, but even she’d never been in such dire straits as to consort with demons.

She slowly stood, lifting up Amalthea and standing in between the unicorn and the bull, which paced back and forth in front of her carriage. Her horses reared against their tethers, panicked.

“Get into the carriage, my lady,” Maleficent instructed quietly, and the bull roared.

With only a vague sense of Amalthea moving behind her, Maleficent cast lightning at the bull. The bull roared again and, to Maleficent’s shock, appeared unharmed. She thought quickly while the bull readied to charge at her. Despite what people might think of her, she’d had little dealings with such creatures and found herself ill prepared for protecting herself from it.

The bull charged, and Maleficent dodged toward the carriage. The bull’s tail caught her around the middle, knocking her back into the castle wall. Her vision blacked out when her head hit stone, and her staff slipped out of her fingers.

Dazed, she shook her head clear, scrambling to her feet and snatching up her staff. The bull snorted and pawed at the ground, but Maleficent had had enough.

 _Fire from brimstone, acid from rain,  
When demons walk among us,  
They work for their summoner’s gain._

 _I cast this bull from my sight  
Despite its master’s call,  
Like a bird startled into flight!_

Maleficent aimed her staff at the bull, and bright yellow lightning arced toward it. It enveloped the bull for a moment, crackling the air and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

And then the bull roared and pulled back. Shaking its head as if disoriented, it distanced itself from Maleficent, fading into nothingness as it went.

Maleficent hurried to the horses and hitched them onto the carriage. Amalthea peeked her head out of the carriage. “Is it gone?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“Yes. Come here.” Maleficent rummaged around the back of the carriage, placed Amalthea in the front seat, and used the shackles she’d retrieved to chain Amalthea’s wrist to the seat. She gathered the long slack of the chain and placed it next to the unicorn.

“I cannot afford to lose you now,” Maleficent said before she jumped up and took the reins.

They had not gotten far when Maleficent heard an angry voice behind her. “Witch!” She leaned around only to see Lir running at them at full speed. With the horses pulling a carriage, she could not outrun the prince, and he leaped at her, slashing with his sword.

Maleficent struck him with her staff, causing him to tumble to the ground. She pulled the horses short several yards away, dismounted, and faced him.

“What do you hope to gain?” she asked angrily. “You cannot win against me.”

Lir brought himself up to his knees, panting heavily. “You said you need her blood. You’re going to kill her, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Maleficent could think of no reason to lie.

Lir rose to his feet unsteadily. “Then I cannot stop until I defeat you.”

Maleficent shook her head. “Then you will die. Why insist on losing your life? It is over.”

“Schmendrick once told me that the story can’t end in the middle of the tale,” Lir said, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “You can’t kill her.”

Maleficent laughed. “Story? What are you talking about?”

Lir gestured around him. “This. All of this.”

“I have a story for you. There are heroes. There are villains. There are princesses and unicorns. The villains try to kill the princesses and the unicorns. The heroes kill the villains. The heroes save the princesses and the unicorns. Is that what you want to hear? The way things should be? The outline for how your life will turn out, how this”—she mimicked Lir’s gesture—“all of this, will turn out for you?”

“Yes. Of course. It is my duty as a hero to stop you from killing the princess…the lady…the unicorn.” Lir drew his sword and pointed it at Maleficent, resolve strengthening his actions.

“Well, I have news for you, Your Highness,” Maleficent said. “I am trying to save a princess too. If you stop me, you will kill her. Now what does that make you?” Lir hesitated, and Maleficent pressed on. “Your unicorn is already dead. Look at her!” Lir looked beyond Maleficent’s shoulder to the shackled Amalthea, who had stepped down behind the witch to watch them. “Do you see a unicorn there? I do not. I see a woman.”

“Then I will save her,” Lir shouted, lifting his sword once again.

Maleficent shook her head. “Lir, Lir, Lir,” she tsked. “This is not a story. It is _life_. And life does not have a script. Sometimes,” she said, stepping backward, “the hero and the villain are the same.” She tapped her staff on the ground three times, and with a cracking sound that shattered the air, the ground between her and the prince opened with a hiss of steam and fire. The land groaned and heaved, frightening the horses enough to make them run, had Maleficent not moved to rein them in. Amalthea watched with wide eyes.

Once the smoke cleared, Maleficent saw Lir on the other side of the cavernous expanse trying to find a way over. Thinking that she had solved her problem with him, she turned to calm the horses once more before starting back on the path home. But then she heard the prince’s cry, half anguish, half anger. “Amalthea!”

Maleficent whipped around in time to see the sword hurtling through the air. But it wasn’t aimed at her; it was aimed at the unicorn.

Without thought, Maleficent stepped in front of Amalthea. The sword imbedded itself deep in her shoulder, pain spiking out from the wound. Maleficent crumpled to the ground.

Amalthea bent down next to the now wheezing witch, horror reflected in her eyes.

“Amalthea!” Lir called out. “Use the sword! Finish her and strike off your chains!” The woman looked toward the iron sword, and Maleficent felt the first ripples of fear course through her. She couldn’t defend herself, either magically or physically, with her blood flowing out of her. But Amalthea made no move to take the weapon.

“He would have killed me,” she stated.

Maleficent looked over at the prince, who was still shouting, but she couldn’t make out the words through the haze settling in her mind. “Yes,” she replied. “If he could not kill me, he would have prevented me from killing you.”

Amalthea’s blue eyes seemed even more enormous than usual as she held Maleficent’s gaze. “Why have you not killed me yet?”

The witch’s eyes flickered. “I…I need to change you back to your true form first. But I cannot hold a unicorn when there is so much open space for her to run in.”

“Why must you hold me at all?” Amalthea asked.

Maleficent had trouble focusing on the words, and she couldn’t tell if Amalthea’s tone had changed or still held that inquisitive neutrality. With a groan, the witch sank further into the blood-soaked ground, the sword shifting and ripping at already torn skin. “To save the woman I love,” she whispered.

“Unicorns do not know love,” Amalthea said, but she glanced over at a now quiet Lir across the chasm.

Maleficent searched desperately for a way to make the other woman understand. “But you know _life_.”

Amalthea gazed at her for a long moment. Finally, she nodded. “And the woman you love is dying,” she said.

“Yes.” Maleficent’s thoughts turned to Aurora: her princess, the light to her dark. The woman who would never forgive her for not returning home.

“And you must kill me to save her,” Amalthea continued.

“The heart’s blood of a pure immortal,” Maleficent whispered.

The unicorn moved out of her vision. Maleficent heard rummaging, cracking, but she could not tell from where it came. The sounds disoriented her, and the smoke from her tearing of the earth clouded her vision.

“Aurora,” Maleficent breathed, darkness closing in. Something bright caught her attention, and she tried to focus on it. “Aurora,” she said again, this time with a smile spreading across her face. She reached out to stroke the golden hair, the pale cheek. “I’m sorry,” she managed to say. There was a sudden wrenching pain in her shoulder, and then the darkness consumed her.

***

“Witch.”

Maleficent tried to open her eyes, but she had no strength to lift the heavy lids.

“Witch.”

Who was calling her?

“Witch, wake up.”

“Aurora?”

“No. Please, wake up.”

Her eyes flew open. The sides of the carriage encompassed her, and the dim sunlight streaming in through the cracks made her squint. Her head throbbed, but she quickly abandoned putting a hand to it when her shoulder screamed in protest. She groaned.

“Here, drink this.” Maleficent felt something cool against her lips, and then something trickled over her chin.

Water.

She drank greedily. Her throat burned, but she did not stop until she emptied the cup. She tried to sit up, but pain accosted her in nerves she never knew she had. So she settled for glaring at the woman who still held the empty cup.

“What…where are we?” Maleficent asked.

“South of Haggard’s castle,” the unicorn replied. “I continued along the same path you started.”

Maleficent’s eyes widened. “You did not return to your prince?”

The unicorn looked away. “He is not my prince.”

“What do you mean?”

But Amalthea shook her head, distressed. “Leave it! I wish not to speak of it.”

The unicorn’s shrill voice stabbed at Maleficent’s eardrums. She abandoned the subject and looked down at her shoulder instead. Bandages covered the wound where the sword had stuck in her flesh, though blood seeped through.

“Why have you helped me?” she asked the unicorn. “Why have you not left while you could?”

Amalthea turned her unnervingly large eyes on the witch. “And where would I go? Back to Lir? To freeze and rot in Haggard’s dead castle? Or back to my forest, where I can watch the animals I once protected die while my skin turns to wrinkles and my body withers?” She shook her head. “No. Better I stay where I can find magic to change me back, before I forget who I am.”

“You forget,” Maleficent said, unsure why she opened her mouth to spoil her plans, “that I intend to kill you.”

“For my heart’s blood, yes?” Amalthea said, looking entirely unfazed by Maleficent’s announcement. “Perhaps it will not come to that. You certainly cannot kill me in your current state.”

“And when my current state heals? What then?” Her eyes began to droop, but she forced them open to watch as Amalthea reached into the chest behind Maleficent’s head and withdrew a red vial. Maleficent blinked. Not a red vial: a clear vial filled with a red liquid. “My blood?” she asked, confused.

Amalthea nodded. “Heart’s blood from an immortal.”

Maleficent began to shake her head but stopped when stabs of pain shot through her shoulder. “I need pure blood. Mine is tainted and useless.”

Amalthea looked at her strangely. “Perhaps. We shall see. Now rest.”

Too tired to argue, Maleficent allowed her eyes to close and fell back into darkness.

***

The next time Maleficent woke, the sunlight did not hurt her eyes so much, and she could sit up, though her muscles still protested. She leaned against the carriage as it swayed, Amalthea no doubt at the reins, and to her relief, she spotted her staff in the corner. Amalthea must have retrieved it. While Maleficent waited for the unicorn to stop, she pondered Amalthea’s actions. Out of all the outcomes the witch had predicted for this enterprise, the unicorn helping her had never occurred to her.

Nighttime fell a couple hours later, and Maleficent woke from her doze to the carriage shuddering to a stop. Amalthea opened the carriage door, Diablo on her shoulder.

Maleficent blinked at the sight of her pet, who cawed and flew into her lap. Stroking his feathers, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“He found us the night after we left Haggard’s castle,” Amalthea explained, pouring water from a skin into a cup and handing it to Maleficent. While Maleficent drank eagerly, the unicorn continued, “He has guided me on the right path to your home.”

“How did you know he was mine?” Maleficent asked, handing back the empty cup.

Amalthea gave her a pointed look. “Oh,” Maleficent amended. “A unicorn’s communication with animals. I see.” She cleared her throat and resumed petting Diablo. “How long have we been travelling?”

“Four days.”

Maleficent looked up, alarmed. “Four days?” she repeated. Her mind raced; she had not spoken to Aurora in four days. She could not imagine her lover’s state right now.

“Is that why you came, Diablo?” she asked her pet. “Did Aurora send you to find me when she did not hear from me that night?” Diablo squawked in assent.

Maleficent reached for her mirror, forgetting about Amalthea’s presence. She activated it with a touch to the silver frame.

“Aurora?”

“Maleficent!” Aurora’s white face came into view. Her red eyes roved over Maleficent’s form. “Are you all right? What happened? Is Diablo with you? Why have you not contacted me?”

“Shh, darling, I am fine. You are making yourself sick, darling, please calm down.” Maleficent pressed her fingertips against the glass.

Aurora sank to the ground, hand against her heart. “I have been so worried,” she whispered, placing the fingertips of her other hand against Maleficent’s.

“I know. I am so sorry. I had…there was a small accident. But I am fine now. Diablo came to us, and we are almost home.”

Aurora raised her head and narrowed her eyes. “Us?”

“I have the unicorn. You are going to be fine, darling.” Maleficent tried to put as much confidence and warmth into her voice as possible.

“All I can think about is what I said to you the last time I talked to you,” Aurora said, tears filling her eyes. “I was so angry with you, but when I couldn’t contact you—”

“I know,” Maleficent interrupted. “I understand. We shall be fine, Aurora. I shall be home soon, and everything will be fine.”

Aurora nodded, wiping the moisture from her cheeks. “Okay.”

“Darling, get some rest. We shall speak again tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

Maleficent smiled. “I promise.”

“Good night, my love,” Aurora said shakily.

“Good night, princess.” Maleficent cut the connection and put the mirror away. She was surprised to see Amalthea still standing in the carriage’s doorway.

“You love her,” Amalthea stated.

“Yes. Very much,” Maleficent replied.

“And you would never try to harm her.”

“Never!” Maleficent protested, wincing when her vehemence caused pain to shoot through her shoulder.

Amalthea hesitated, then said, “Lir tried to kill me because he could not own me. Is that true?”

Maleficent regarded her for a moment before answering, “Yes, I believe so.”

“Any life must be better than no life at all,” Amalthea shrilled.

“He believed he did the right thing.”

“But he would have killed me. Me! Whom he claimed to love.”

“Yes.” Surprisingly, Maleficent found herself pitying this woman and her mortal lover. “But he is mortal. He does not understand life the way we do. His body approaches death every day, and he knows he cannot escape it. To him, a hard life that ends in death anyway is better ended when youth and happiness are still fresh.”

Tears fell from Amalthea’s eyes. “So he does love me.”

Maleficent’s voice softened. “As much as a mortal can love that which he does not understand, yes. I believe he loves you.”

Amalthea’s breath caught in her throat. “It still does not feel right.”

“No,” Maleficent agreed. “I suppose it does not.”

***

They travelled for another day and night without event. Maleficent grew stronger with each passing hour. When she asked Amalthea what she had done to patch her up, Amalthea just shrugged elegantly and said, “I suppose this body holds more magic than I thought. As does yours, you know.” Maleficent had looked at her oddly but did not reply.

By the time her tower came into view, Maleficent had nearly healed and sat back at the reins. She pointed to it, her muscles relaxing for the first time in almost two weeks. “Home,” she said simply.

Amalthea studied it and frowned. “It looks like Haggard’s castle,” she commented quietly.

Maleficent blinked and took another look. Stone crags surrounded the windy path that led to her front door. The black tower split the sky. She tried to see it through a unicorn’s eyes: nothing green in sight, no animals or apparent signs of life.

“Perhaps,” Maleficent conceded, sighing. “But I assure you that more love and light exists inside than in Haggard’s entire kingdom.”

“That offers little comfort when you plan to kill me,” Amalthea pointed out. Maleficent remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Aurora met them at the door; she threw her frail body into Maleficent’s arms, and the witch ignored the minor twang of pain in her muscles in favor of grasping her princess tightly to her. She breathed in Aurora’s woodsy scent; it smelled fainter than she remembered. She vowed then and there to change the landscape of her domain into the forest Aurora loved so much.

Maleficent lifted Aurora’s tear-streaked face to hers and kissed her soundly. “I missed you,” she whispered when they broke apart.

“Do not ever leave again,” Aurora commanded.

“Never.” Maleficent kissed her again, then moved away reluctantly. “It is time to heal you, my love.” She turned to Amalthea, who watched them from the carriage.

“So this is her?” Aurora asked.

“Yes. The key to your health…and immortality.” Maleficent untethered the horses and patted their rumps; they automatically trotted to the back of the tower, where their stables stood and, more importantly, they could find hay and oats. She then removed the chain from Amalthea’s wrist.

“You do not have to do this,” Amalthea said, stepping down from the carriage.

“I do,” Maleficent said regretfully. Though she hated to admit it, she had become acquainted with the unicorn and—dare she say it—had begun to like her. “I have come too far to let you go now and leave Aurora to die.”

Amalthea shook her head and entered the back of the carriage. She emerged with the vial of blood, and Aurora gasped.

“Maleficent, is that your blood?” Aurora asked, her voice rising.

“Yes,” the witch admitted.

“A _small_ accident?” Aurora shrilled. “You were wounded enough to lose that much blood, and you tell me it was a _small_ accident?”

“She lost more, actually,” Amalthea said, “but I could only gather this much.”

“Maleficent—”

“It does not matter right now,” Maleficent interrupted loudly. “Regardless of how much, it does not matter. My blood is no good.”

“Why not?” Amalthea asked.

“Because it is tainted. Evil. As I am,” Maleficent admitted, tilting her chin up and meeting Amalthea’s gaze.

“It is not,” Amalthea said. “You saved my life.”

“What is she talking about?” Aurora asked, voice tight.

“Someone was going to kill her so I could not have her. I…stopped him.”

“Stopped him? You said you needed heart’s blood, right?” Aurora asked. “What did you do to get your heart’s blood in that vial?”

“She took his sword for me,” Amalthea supplied when Maleficent remained silent.

Aurora gasped. “You promised to remain safe. How—”

“I am here now,” Maleficent said firmly. “Healed.” She turned to Amalthea. “What does it matter that I saved you? I only did so in order to kill you later.”

“You said so yourself,” Amalthea said. “Sometimes, the hero and the villain are the same.”

Maleficent blinked, stunned. “So, my blood…”

Amalthea placed the vial in Maleficent’s hand. “Is no more or less tainted than anyone else’s.”

Maleficent stared at the red liquid, processing this revelation. “I hope you are right.”

***

Maleficent poured the potion—bright green now that she had added her blood to it—into a cup and handed it to Aurora. She ignored the trembling in her own hands.

“Drink,” she commanded.

Aurora’s eyes filled with apprehension. “You are sure about this?” she asked, holding the rim of the cup to her lips.

“Yes.”

“Maleficent.”

“It has to work,” the witch whispered. “The unicorn has no reason to lie to me.”

“She wants to live.”

“She wants me to turn her back to her true self,” Maleficent countered. “Besides, she has seen what I can do. How much I love you. She knows I will kill her if anything happens to you.”

Aurora held Maleficent’s eyes for a moment, then downed the liquid in a single gulp.

Maleficent watched Aurora intently. “How do you feel?”

Aurora frowned, then shrugged. “Fine, I suppose. Tired.”

“Rest,” Maleficent said, taking Aurora’s arm in hers. “Give the potion time to work.”

Aurora nodded. “All right. It is dinner time, anyway.”

“I shall cook,” Maleficent offered.

“And I’ll help,” Aurora countered. She smiled. “Anything to keep from dwelling on whether or not the potion is working.”

Maleficent nodded. “Together, then.”

They cooked and ate, chatting about small topics, both clearly distracted by Aurora’s health. When Maleficent mentioned her idea to cover the grounds in forest, however, Aurora’s eyes lit up. Maleficent hoped their particular brightness meant the potion was working.

Maleficent brought some food to the room in which she had locked Amalthea. The unicorn had full accommodations in an opulent room with plush furniture; Maleficent was determined to contrast with Haggard’s castle as much as possible.

“How is she?” Amalthea asked as she accepted the tray of food.

“No worse,” Maleficent said. “The potion should start to work soon.”

“Good.” Amalthea sat at her table.

“Do you need anything else?” Maleficent asked.

“No. Thank you.”

Maleficent left, closed and locked the door, and returned to her own chambers, where Aurora already waited in bed.

Maleficent changed into her nightclothes and slid next to her lover, wrapping her arms around the princess. “Sleep, my love,” she whispered.

“Now that you are here, I will.” Aurora pulled the covers up around them, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

When Maleficent woke the next morning, Aurora was not in the room. Maleficent smelled something delicious in the air, though, and after she dressed, followed her nose into the kitchen.

The sight both alarmed her and sent pleasure coursing through her body. Aurora stood at the stove, flipping something in a pan. Cracked egg shells lay scattered across the counters, spoons and bowls tilted at odd angles on the table, and flour covered every surface.

“Aurora?” Maleficent ventured hesitantly.

Aurora turned, a grin spreading across her face. “Love!” she cried. “I just woke up this morning feeling wonderful. I had the crazy urge to cook a big breakfast. I know, I know, it’s silly,” she said, waving her hands and carrying on with more animation than Maleficent had seen from her in months. “Oh, and I would kiss you good morning, but I’m elbow-deep in flour and batter and—”

Maleficent crossed the room, gathered her princess into her arms, and kissed her. “Good morning,” she said, the corners of her lips lifting.

Aurora laughed loudly, throwing her head back. The entire room seemed to fill with light at the sound. Maleficent’s smile made her cheeks ache, but she didn’t care.

The witch helped Aurora finish breakfast, flipping pancakes and omelets, pouring juice into glasses. They laughed often, stealing food from each other’s plates. Once they finished, Aurora assessed the damage they had done to the kitchen and with a mischievous grin, waved her hand and chanted,

 _As this meal has filled my belly,  
I clean this room so it doesn’t get smelly!_

Plates and utensils whizzed from table to sink, which filled with water and soap for a brush to clean them with. Egg shells, flour, and batter gathered into the wastebasket, leftovers placed themselves in the ice box, and clean dishes arranged themselves in the cabinets.

“Impressive,” Maleficent acknowledged, “despite the ridiculous rhyme.”

“It’s only ridiculous if it doesn’t work,” Aurora retorted cheekily. Before Maleficent could respond, Aurora continued, “The potion worked. It is time to let the unicorn go.”

“Ah, yes.” Maleficent had forgotten about their locked-up guest.

“Go,” Aurora said gently, nodding her head in the direction of the unicorn’s room. “I’ll be waiting.”

Maleficent kissed her again before complying. When she unlocked and entered Amalthea’s room, the unicorn looked at her from her perch at the window and asked, “How is she?”

“You were right,” Maleficent said, joy filling her. “She is healed.”

Amalthea smiled. “I am glad.”

“And now you are free.” Maleficent stepped aside, opening a path for Amalthea to walk out the door.

Amalthea cocked her head. “Will you change me back?”

Maleficent nodded. “Yes.”

Closing her eyes, Amalthea said, “It will be good to have my body back again.”

“Indeed. Come outside with me.” Maleficent led Amalthea to the grounds, summoned her staff, and asked, “Are you ready?”

Amalthea nodded, and Maleficent raised her arms.

 _Rushing stream and changing tide,  
This woman wears a false hide.  
I change her back so that she may go  
Back to where she makes life grow._

White light flowed from the staff to Amalthea, swirling around her. Hands changed to hooves, long hair to flowing mane. In moments, a unicorn stood where a woman had. She whinnied, the sound echoing throughout the rocks.

 _Thank you._ The words echoed in Maleficent’s head in the same voice she had heard from the woman’s mouth.

“Where will you go?” Maleficent asked.

The unicorn looked south. _I left my home to save the other unicorns. I must return to them._

“To Haggard’s castle,” Maleficent said. “Perhaps your prince can become a hero yet.”

 _Perhaps. I do hope so._ The unicorn held Maleficent’s gaze.

“Your freedom, my lady.” Maleficent bowed, and the unicorn reared up before running down the path. Maleficent watched her, then turned to go inside. She stopped just short of the door, though, and bent down.

There, in the dirt along the edge of the tower, grew several small, purple flowers. Maleficent smiled and went inside.

Aurora stood at the window in their bedroom, seeming much subdued from her earlier vivacity. “Are you all right?” Maleficent asked, fearing a return of her illness.

“Never better,” Aurora said. She sighed. “I just cannot believe how close I came to losing you.”

“I might say the same,” Maleficent said. “But we are both here now.”

“You are not allowed to put yourself in danger again. Do you understand?” Aurora demanded.

“I understand.”

Aurora nodded and gazed out the window overlooking the path to the tower’s entrance. “She’s a beautiful creature,” she said.

“Yes, she is,” Maleficent agreed. She watched as Aurora barely managed to keep her angry tears at bay. “And I would kill her in less than one of her pretty little heartbeats for you.”

Aurora gave no indication of a reaction. Maleficent watched and waited for her lover to decide whether she was still angry or if she had been appeased.

Suddenly Maleficent’s arms were full of blonde hair and bony body. Aurora molded herself into the witch, grasped her dark hair, and pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Maleficent returned the kiss, realizing again how very much she had missed the feel of her lover against her. Her hands roamed across Aurora’s back, her bottom, her neck. She was so warm. Maleficent’s hands moved with more urgency.

Unexpectedly, Aurora pulled away, but only slightly. She held Maleficent’s gaze with her eyes much in the same way she currently held her hair in her hand. Forcefully. Dominantly. Maleficent recognized that look, and a shiver ran down her spine.

“I do _hope_ ,” Aurora practically growled, “that you don’t think you’re going to get away with what you’ve done.”

“And what have I done?” Maleficent asked silkily. She moaned when Aurora tugged on her hair. Leave it to the woman to remind her who was in charge.

“You almost died. You _left_ me, and then you almost never came back,” Aurora accused, as if Maleficent hadn’t lived through the events herself. Aurora led her to the edge of the bed, her eyes flashing. “On your knees.”

Even if Maleficent hadn’t been inclined to heed the words, the pure command in them would have brought her to her knees anyway. She knelt, her breasts pushing against the bedspread. Behind her, Aurora snapped her fingers, and something long and black flew out of the closet and across the room.

“I,” Aurora began, placing a leather collar around Maleficent’s throat, “am going to show you what a mistake it would be to leave me. And,” she continued, attaching a leash to the collar and tugging it for good measure, “I am not letting you out of my sight for a long, long time.”

“Yes, princess,” Maleficent breathed. She remembered the ranking system Aurora had tried to persuade her to stay with so many days before. Apparently, Aurora remembered too, because she relaxed her grip on the leash and patted Maleficent’s head.

Suddenly she felt Aurora’s breath tickling her ear. “Now,” her lover whispered, sending tingles through her neck, “take off your clothes.”

Maleficent obeyed. Without standing or turning her head, she reached back, unlaced her boots, and kicked them off. Then she raised her knees slightly, slipping her dress out from under her legs and pulling off her stockings. She felt Aurora place the leash down the back of her dress so that she could lift the garment over her head. The underclothes came off next, corset and slip, until she knelt completely naked save for the collar and leash.

“Good,” Aurora’s voice praised. “Now spread your knees and put your elbows on the bed.”

Again, Maleficent obeyed. There was some shuffling behind her, and then Maleficent started when something smacked against the flesh of her backside. Before she could stop, she turned around. The sight that greeted her took her breath away.

Aurora stood slightly to the side, a wooden paddle in her hands and fire in her eyes. “This is for leaving me,” she explained, and then she commanded, “Turn back around.”

Again facing the wall, Maleficent accepted her punishment. The delicious burn of the paddle caused her to lose count after only five. She let herself go to the pain and the pleasure, tears running down her cheeks by the time Aurora was finished.

There was rummaging and the sound of a bottle being opened, and then Maleficent felt cool fingers spread a salve over her raw skin. She rested her head on her arms while Aurora put away the paddle and salve and stepped to the side of the bed. Maleficent lifted her head just in time to watch Aurora strip off her dress and underclothes, leaving only her stockings. Her face was red from exertion, and Maleficent could see tracks of sweat running down her neck and body. Suddenly concerned that her lover was taking things too quickly, not giving the potion enough time to heal her completely, Maleficent opened her mouth, but Aurora quelled the unspoken question with a smile and a shake of her head. Maleficent shut her mouth and closed her eyes while Aurora ran a caressing hand down her cheek before climbing onto the bed.

“Princess?” Maleficent asked when Aurora just stared at her. And then her lover smiled and straddled Maleficent’s head. Maleficent breathed in her scent, and she ached to reach forward and pleasure the princess.

But Aurora grasped her hair and kept her head still. “This is for almost dying,” she said, and her free hand began to rub at the tiny ball of nerves between her legs.

Maleficent groaned, straining forward, but Aurora’s hand kept her immobile. Her moans grew increasingly louder and drove Maleficent crazy. The witch fought to keep still, her own body throbbing with desire, but when Aurora began bucking, her breasts bouncing, Maleficent cried out, “Please!”

Head thrown back, Aurora released Maleficent’s hair and fell onto her back on the soft blankets. Maleficent impatiently pushed Aurora’s hand away and took over, pushing fingers and tongue exactly where she knew drove her lover wild. With one final suck of Maleficent’s lips, Aurora screamed, body arching off the mattress. Maleficent moved with her, still licking and pumping her fingers inside Aurora’s body as the princess twisted, moaned, and finally jerked again with a cry.

“Enough,” Aurora whispered, and Maleficent withdrew her fingers. Her own nerves frayed from tension, she nevertheless leaned back, placed her elbows back in position on the mattress, and waited.

For long moments, Aurora lay on her back, catching her breath. When she finally rose to a seated position, she leaned down to kiss Maleficent, who welcomed the contact greedily. And then Aurora broke the kiss, and her eyes turned to stone.

“Don’t move,” she commanded, and in a single graceful movement, she leaped off the bed and disappeared behind the witch.

After a moment of silence during which the tension in Maleficent’s body became almost unbearable, Maleficent started when, all at once, she felt something soft brush her calves, something warm and wet lick between her legs, and fingers grasp her upper thighs.

Maleficent looked down to see Aurora’s eyes staring up at her. “And this is so you’ll never leave again,” she said. And then she couldn’t say again else again, because her tongue buried itself in Maleficent’s folds. Maleficent moaned, the sting from her punished skin mixing with the soft strokes of her lover’s ministrations. Aurora’s fingers entered her, and Maleficent threw her head back. But when the princess moaned against the witch’s flesh, the vibration pushed her over the edge. She cried out, shuddering, then leaned against the bed with her head on her arms.

She felt the mattress dip around her, and something tugged forcefully at the collar around her throat. Leash in hand, Aurora pulled her up onto the bed and led them to the other side, getting herself and her witch under the blankets. They held each other for a long while, until their breathing had slowed into near synchrony.

“It is lunch time, but I’m not hungry,” Aurora finally said.

“I have already eaten,” Maleficent returned. Aurora laughed, a full-bodied sound that Maleficent had, for the past few months, feared she would never hear again. She grabbed her princess and kissed her, swallowing her final peals of mirth.

“Sleep,” the witch said, stroking her hair. Her eyes narrowed when Aurora shifted to place the leash under her own pillow.

“For insurance,” Aurora explained. “To make sure you can’t leave.”

Maleficent chuckled and drew Aurora into her body again. “Don’t worry. I shall not.”

“Nevertheless,” Aurora said, settling deeper into the mattress, “it will stay there every night for…oh, a century or so, I’d say.”

Maleficent’s heart swelled at the eternity awaiting them—together. “Very well. A century it is.” She paused for a moment, chin nestled in Aurora’s hair, and then she said, “I love you, princess.”

“And I love you, witch.”

  
_The End_   



End file.
